Apparatus for treating fluids of the general type of this invention are known in the art. One such arrangement is illustrated for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,786 dated July 27, 1971 and entitled "Apparatus for Treating Fluids". In such prior art apparatus, the holding means for the treating agent project above the container. With such an arrangement, it is generally not feasible to bury the apparatus very deeply in the ground and therefore, its applicability is limited with respect to use with fluid emitting structures which may be buried at various and considerable depths below ground level.